fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 11 - Candlehead's Hidden Treasure
At the throne room, Gene was on his throne, twiddling the sea flower Candlehead has given him with his fingertips, while waiting for Chuck. He didn't know Candlehead had set her eyes on, but he is certain that Chuck might know. Gene: "Let's see, now. . . ." Gene chuckles smiling. Gene: "Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" Gene then looks up and sees Chuck at the entrance. He clears his throat as he hid the flower behind him. Gene: "Come in, Chuck." Chuck: "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." He muttered under his beak. Chuck walked inside the throne room, and stood faced the King. When he got there, Chuck spoke in a really high pitched voice. Chuck: "Yes -" Chuck clears his throat and he spoke in a normal voice. Chuck: "yes, Your Majesty." Gene: "Now, Chuck, I'm concerned about Candlehead. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Chuck felt like he was losing his cool. Chuck: "Peculiar?" King Gene drawled, looking at his trident. Gene: "You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" The king looked at Chuck, again waiting for an answer. Chuck: "Oh - well, I -" His eyes become scared looking. Gene: "Chuck. . . ." Gene was getting a bit anxious. Chuck: "Hmmm?" Gene signaled Chuck to come closer and he did. Gene: "I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ." Chuck gulped. He smiled very sheepishly. Chuck: "Keeping . . . something?" He then began to sweat. Gene: "About Candlehead?" Chuck looked down and felt his tail fethers shaking like crazy. The canary composer had to use his wings to stop them as he look back at Gene. Chuck: "Candlehead . . . ?" Eagerly, King Gene inched closer to Chuck. Gene: "In love?" Gene smiled devishly. That did it. Chuck couldn't hold it any longer. Chuck: "I tried to stop her, sir." He grabbed onto the King's mustache. he got on his knees and looked like they were begging. Chuck: "She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -" But Chuck was cut off on his sentence by Gene. Gene: "Humans?" King Gene looked confused for a while. At the word, "humans" his face changed from excitement to anger. then he yelled angrily, Gene: "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Chuck stopped whining. Oops! Guess the King really didn't know! Chuck: "Humans?" Chuck lied, and smiled nervously. Chuck: "Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" Then Gene grabs Chuck by his body and swam off. Candlehead and Jay were swimming to her secret grotto. Candlehead: "Jay, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" They swam through into Candlehead's grotto. The little mermaid was curious about what Jay wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! Jay: "You'll see. It's a suprise." Jay had a huge grin on his face. he lead her further inside. At the moment they were finally inside the grotto, Candlehead gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Prince Swizzle! The same statue she saw on his ship. Candlehead put a hand on her heart, smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around Jay. Candlehead: "Oh, Jay- Jay you're the best!" She swam toward the statue. Candlehead: "it looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunk through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Candlehead has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Candlehead had a bright smile and giggled to the statue. Candlehead: "Why, Swizzle, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . ." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Jay smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Candlehead spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. Candlehead: "Daddy! . . ." Candlehead tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Chuck, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the human boy and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Jay, being equally scared as Chuck, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Gene took a deep breath through his nostrils. Gene: "I consider myself a reasonable merman." He then moved out of the shadows and towards his daughter. Gene: "I set certain rules," he then glared at Candlehead, Gene: "and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Candlehead looked a little terrified at seeing her father this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to. Candlehead: "But Daddy!-" Unfortunately, he interrupted her. Gene: "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Candlehead pleaded with her father on that, Candlehead: "Daddy, I had to-" Gene interrupted her once more. Gene: "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." He then looked at Candlehead with a father/serious look on his face, Gene: "Candlehead, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Several years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Deanna, was killed by a pirate ship. If Candlehead were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Candlehead finally spoke up as she pleaded with her father, Candlehead: "He would have died-" She couldn't believe her father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Swizzle? Gene couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his daughter, Gene: "One less human to worry about!" He flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Candlehead angry; as always, her father judged a person before he even knew what they were like. She then bit at him, Candlehead: "You don't even know him." Her father wasn't there to see Swizzle. Gene turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and shouted, Gene: "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same." Candlehead swam next to Swizzle's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Gene described humans, including Swizzle, with much venom and distaste in his voice, Gene: "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Candlehead couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, it never left the cave, Candlehead: "Daddy, I love him!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Chuck covered his head with his wings as he hid, as did Jay, both knowing what would happen next. Gene's eyes went wide with shock, he was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, Gene: "No . . ." He then snarled again at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his daughter as if she had lost her mind, Gene: "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Candlehead hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her father had said, but then she remembered what Swizzle had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her father was wrong about both Humans and Merpeople not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now, Candlehead: "I don't care." Gene growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Candlehead with much fury in his eyes. Gene: "So help me Candlehead, I am going to get through to you." And he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. Gene: "And if this is the only way, so be it." The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Gene pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Candlehead looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she and Jay collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her father. Candlehead: "Daddy!. . ." But her father would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Candlehead continued to plea, Candlehead: "No . . ." He destroyed more and more, with Jay, Chuck, but mostly Candlehead watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more, Candlehead: "No, please-" She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, Candlehead: "Daddy, stop!. . ." But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her, but saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her father was looking and saw the statue of Swizzle. She then realized that was what her father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her father as she pleaded one more time, Candlehead: "Daddy," but it went unheard as Triton shot at the statue, Candlehead: "Nooo!!. . ." Candlehead shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. Candlehead was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. she crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Gene was about to say something to his daughter, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything to say to her to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Jay and Chuck came out of their hiding spots as they saw Gene leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Candlehead, whom was still weeping. Chuck could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, Chuck: "Candlehead, I . . ." Candlehead: "Just go away." she wanted to be alone. Chuck felt very depressed. He and Jay sadly walked out of the grotto. Candlehead continued weeping. Her human collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Candlehead's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Juliet didn't know. As two left, two more appeared, the twins head glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Jet: "Poor child." Candlehead looked up from crying. She saw Jet and Gear the Turbo Twins. They were swimming around Juliet like a bunch of sea snakes. Gear: "Poor, sweet child." That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Turbo Twins. Jet: "She has a very serious problem" Jet swam by. Gear followed close behind, Gear: "If only there were something we could do." They circled around her, Jet: "But there is something." They grinned at each other leaving the statement open for question. Ariel: "Who - who are you?" One approached from the front, Gear: "Don't be scared." Another came over her shoulder, Jet: "We represent someone who can help you." he wrapped his slimy body around her before coming up in front again, Gear: "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Now the other went around and she shied away as he brushed her hair. They coiled around each other Jet and Gear: "Just imagine -" Gear: "You and your prince -" Jet and Gear: "Together, forever. . . ." Candlehead: "I don't understand." Gear: "Mishaela has great powers" his eyes glowed and suddenly his's smile seemed more sinister. Candlehead: "The sea witch?" That's why they're so familiar. Candlehead: "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" she hid her head in her arms trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. Jet: "Suit yourself." while walking away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Swizzle. Gear: "It was only a suggestion." And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Candlehead's direction. catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face, and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough have Candlehead back in tears. Her heart ached to see Swizzle once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with The Turbo Twins nearly walking out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, Candlehead: "Wait." The Turbo Twins stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled, Jet and Gear: Yeeeeeeeeeess? Jay and Chuck were waiting for Candlehead to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Jay couldn't help but cry as he knew that Candlehead was completely heartbroken. And so seeing her friend like that, he sniffed in sadness, Jay: "Poor Candlehead." Chuck wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. He simply confessed out Chuck: "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Candlehead would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the two of them out of their guilt and sadness. Chuck: "Candlehead -" they swam to catch up with her, Chuck eying the two twins warily, Chuck: "where are you going? Candlehead, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" She stuck her chin up at the tone of Chuck's voice, Candlehead: "I'm going to see Mishaela." He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her fin as she tried to swim on, Chuck: "Candlehead, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back, Candlehead: "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." With a flick of her tail she dislodged the guilt ridden canary and hurried after the two twins. Chuck: "But . . . But, I . . ." Jay swam up looking at him, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! Chuck: "Come on." They ran/swam after Candlehead, Gear and Jet in hot pursuit fearful that Candlehead would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction